


Moments

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Intruders - Fandom, Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eleventh Doctor Era, Embedded Video, Gen, M/M, Moments series, Season 3 Finale, Slash, Tenth Doctor Era, Video, video story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master travels with Doctor after Season 3, but can they be together after so many years of constant fight? Or if anything is worth saving?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> At last I made it. A Intruders/Doctor Who crossover (and Mad Dogs). Somehow it changed into short series. For now, I would like to share with you an intro to my 'Moments' series, where Master travels with Doctor after Season 3 and some strange events come to be.
> 
> The series will have two more episodes, which will be published in two coming weeks.  
> I do not know how you feel, but I miss Master and Doctor :( , with David Tennant and John Simm.

**Intro**


	2. Ep. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor and Master have an unexpected phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Ep. 1 of 'Moments' series and a crossover with Intruders. And I really do not know how it will end. I am open for suggestions :)


	3. Ep. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor, Master and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this time I present you a Doctor Who/Mad Dogs crossover. When I saw this scene in Mad Dogs, I thought that it would look great if Doctor was there, so here we have a bonding scene with Master & Doctor.
> 
> I think that I will make episode 3, just to explain the scene from ep. 1, but it can take around 2 weeks :(

  
  



	4. Final Ep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is missing, Master and both Doctors have to find a way to safe her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like it :)


End file.
